


Giving Mansae a Whole New Meaning

by cutequartz



Series: Corner Store Fates [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Seventeen - Freeform, im confused, single parent, soonseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutequartz/pseuds/cutequartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung knows better then anyone that it takes a village to raise a child. It's just that his village is busy with their own problems, and working both days and nights is no great help to him. When he does find a new daycare to watch Chan he finds himself faced with an entirely new problem; the worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning!

"Dad!"  
"Channie!" Soonyoung called back in the same tone, mock gasping as his five year old son stood in the middle of the floor, giving him a stern look. "You didn't do stretches and dance with me last night!"  
That's right, Soonyoung had been busy on the computer the night previous, looking for a newer, cheaper daycare for him.  
He was tired of hearing new employees ask how young he was when he had Chan, how he kept them afloat, how Chan lived without a mother, if he was planned. There were plenty of single dads in the world and yet he was treated like an alien

Granted, single parents typically didn't have their children at 18.  
Soonyoung knelt down in front of Chan and rubbed his head gently, sparking an idea.  
"How about I make it up to you and take you to dance studio today? I'll even cook you breakfast if you want"  
He watched his son's face light up into a bright smile as he bounced happily and reached his hands to be picked up, giving a tight squeezing hug.  
"Don't cook though daddy." Chan mumbled seriously as he shifted so he was on Soonyoung's back. "You're really bad."  
"I have to cook Channie." A soft sigh came when he cracked eggs into a pan for breakfast and heated up the dented toaster. "We're broke and you can't live off fast food like me. We want you to grow up big and strong."  
Chan's mouth opened in understanding as he nodded along and his father set him on the counter. "Am I gonna be taller then you Dad?"  
He didn't want to think that far in the future, to think about Chan all grown up and probably hating him for being a shit dad and giving him a shit life. For now just Chan with his insistence for good night and good morning kisses, and his childish honesty, his requests to find monsters in his room, and his immense admiration for Micheal Jackson and Orange Caramel, the odd dislike for vegetables that Soonyoung swore was because of the media's represention of them.  
For Chan there was no media, no hatred, no homophobia or racism from other countries, no poverty. Nothing he thought he couldn't fix with one little action like donating 5 cents to a charity. 

Just his dad, who was always a little tired but a lot happy, and even more hardworking.  
Soonyoung looked at his son and managed a smile as he rubbed his head and thought of it all in a rush of affection for the young age he was.  
"Maybe....if you're like me then I'm sure you'll eat a lot when you're a teen...mom was tall." He slid a slightly overcooked egg onto a slice of toast and put it on a plate, cutting it up for him and handing Chan a fork.  
He ate his own egg on toast at the table with him, Munching away as he planned their day.  
-  
"You tricked me!" Chan accused, eyeing up the daycare building in front of him, clutching onto Soonyoung's hand. "I thought you said we were gonna go dance."  
"We are, I promise, but dance isn't for another whole two hours. I want to see if you like it here."  
He mumbled, picking him up and walking past the brightly painted doors. A blast of cool air hit him in the face and he blinked against it.  
"Hello!" Came the couch on the inside of the door, kids pausing to glance at the new arrival, almost sizing Chan up as they turned their attention from the movie.  
He clung to his father tightly.  
Soonyoung only looked at the sight of the immensely tall, immensely finger painted adult walking over.  
"Hi! Welcome to sunflower daycare. I'm Seokmin."  
He smiled.  
Soonyoung swore the room lit up.  
Chan swore the guy was huge and scary. He reached over in his father's arms and pointed at him. "Do you rule over children????"  
Seokmin gave him a serious look and shook his head. "I don't, I promise. I work with them and provide shelter while their parents, like your dad, work hard and miss you. If anything the kids rule me." He laughed softly, eyes switching from Chan to his father.  
Soonyoung swore he was in love.  
However, that didn't mean he was just going to hand Chan over no questions. Seokmin probably used the tactic of being absolutely gorgeous to get business all the time.  
"This is Chan." He spoke clearly, rubbing his little back before setting him down. "We were interested in having him come here if he likes it."  
"Hi Chan.... we're watching a movie right now do you want to join in? I'll put you with my little friend Sacha okay?" Seokmin waited patiently as Chan stepped out from behind his father's leg and took his hand, walking to the couch and sitting next to a little blonde girl to watch Frozen. Once Chan had sat he returned his attention to Soonyoung, and they started talking about details like money and how often Chan would be with him, allergies, Seokmins requirements to work with the kids in general.  
-  
"And don't ask about extensive family with him." Soonyoung asked quietly. "He's only seen his grandparents a couple of times and I'm his only parent. He likes to dance and he eats just about anything even burned food. tell him it's got vegetables and he refuses to eat it but I think that's because of how on TV shows they say veggies are gross....if he gets too excited just talk to him about why it needs to be quiet he really isn't too excitable around other kids. Hm.....you don't do physical punishment right? I'm not okay with someone hurting my son."  
Seokmin nodded along as he ranted about how to take care of Chan, most parents were nervous about leaving their little ones, but this was a bit extra. It was kind of cute, actually, the way he flitted from topic to topic, eyes impossibly narrowed as he concentrated. What did his eyes remind him of? Something he had seen before....  
"10:10!" He said excitably, causing Soonyoung to break into a giggle after a moments pause. His cheeks heated up as he realized it had nothing to do with the previous conversation, and proved he wasn't paying attention. "Sorry."  
Soonyoung waved off his inattention and only smiled. "You'll take good care of him, right? That's what I'm worried about."  
Ah the bottom line, something Seokmin was wonderfully aware of when it came to parents. Usually it was something much more specific like vegan snacks or not talking about politics, like he would start with that on a five year old anyways.  
Seokmin did what he did best, reached over and took his hand, giving it the right measure of squeeze for comfort and shot a bright smile.  
"I will. That's my first concern for all my kids."  
Soonyoung was sure he was in love. But who knows, it could've been Hans and Anna singing in the background.


	2. Bad Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew waking up could be so stressful? Only everybody.

Chan was screaming. Of course he was screaming. Why wouldn't he be screaming??? Four year old's did have a knack for that.  
Soonyoung groaned and covered his head with a pillow. God he loved his son but it was early o clock in the morning.  
"DaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaAAAAAAAaaaaD!" The bed groaned in protest to his up and down of weight, and Soonyoung found his brain insulting him on how he hadn't been the cause of that noise in a long time.  
It was too early for him to think of sex. He knew that. It was always too early. Soonyoung eyed his son and laughed softly. Chan was proof of that, even if he loved him as much as he did.  
"WhaAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaT???" He called back, feeling Chan jump on his chest and grunting in response.  
"I have daycare!"   
Sight was suddenly granted to Soonyoung as his eyes flew open and he noticed Chan already had a little bag in hand.  
"Shit!" There was a loud thud as he fell trying to get out of bed, rushing with the covers mainly tied around him.  
Late for daycare meant late for his class.   
"Chaaaaaaan can you call uncle Minghao? Tell him I'll be late okay I have to make you breakfast and lunch what do you want?"  
"I already made cereal Dad."   
Soonyoung felt milk seep into his socks as he stood near the little table. So he had.  
He grabbed two slices of bread and slapped ham and swiss in them, putting it in a little bag with grapes and shoving both in a bag with some coins.   
"What do you want to get dressed in buddy?" He asked softly, not wanting to show his panic so he wouldn't stress Chan.  
"I AM dressed." Was the response he received, Chan proudly showing his princess Merida pajamas.   
"I......okay. are you sure you don't want to wear that shirt with some jeans in case you fall?"   
"I will not fall!"   
Soonyoung nodded and took his hand, pulling him out of the now messy apartment and rushing him to the daycare.  
-  
"Hi Chan! Are you excited for your first day?" Seokmin bent at the waist to smile at the little boy, hearing him cheer back and run inside. He risked a look at the child's father, guessing he would be a much more exhausted parent.  
Oh.  
He still had a flush of sleep across his cheeks and nose, drawing out the pink of his lips as he gave a tired smile. Eyes slipped down to his torso to find a loose loose tank, and he nearly laughed at the joke portrait of a Mona Lisa pinup. However; he fell considerably quiet at seeing his sweats lie low on his hips. It dawned on him that these were probably his sleep clothes.  
How do people look hot in sleep clothes?  
"I um..." Soonyoung coughed and looked away, pulling his lip between his teeth. "I'll pick him up later?"   
Seokmin coughed back, almost like a language, a way to say one was uncomfortable and the other an apology. "Great. I'll call you if there are any issues. Have a nice day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh it was so nice to see the comments and responses so I wanted to crank out this chapter and the next, Thank you for the kind words!


	3. 'Special Dancing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seokmin's mind goes wild and Soonyoung's runs practical. (for once)

Soonyoung came to his first class an hour late. Room empty except for Jun and Minghao dancing together and making choreography.  
The two of them looked up quizzically, almost in sync as he shut off the music.   
"You guys couldn't cover for me?" He asked angrily, seeing Minghao flinch from his shouting and shrug it off.  
"How would I know to?"   
Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask a five year old to call someone. Soonyoung groaned and he shook his head, playing his music anyways and moving to a set of advanced warm ups. He'd officially missed his day. That was it. This one was just going to suck. He'd have to bear with it.  
"BRIIIIIIIIING."   
His cell phone rang loudly and he lazily flicked the call open.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi! This is Soonyoung right?"   
"Hhhhernrnfmggggg yes. What do you want?" The sound of his grumbling echoed in the empty studio, the other two having left him to suffer in peace as he hung nearly upside down to stretch, spine pressed against cool metal and balancing him as he tried to split.  
"Well.....I know he's only been here an hour but you might want to pick Chan up."  
"What?! Is he hurt?" He stretched up on his arms, back curving.  
"A woman tried to come in and pick him up. She said he was her son. I told her that I needed to call you first and well......she left."  
"Fuck. A woman?" His blood felt like ice, adrenaline shooting through his veins as the blood settling in his head made him wince   
"Black hair? Tan? Mole under her eye?"  
"Yes yes and no"  
"........short, looks like a really sweet lady?"  
"Yes!"   
He breathed out a sigh of releif, pushing his hair out of his face as he flipped back up and closed his legs so he was sat. "That's his aunt. She's allowed to be around him.....but only when I'm there." The alarm on his phone warned him it would be another 10 minutes until his next class.  
"I can't pick him up. I really really can't right now. I already missed my first class and I've only got like 4 today....."  
"Four??? Okay okay go learn I can talk with you after you pick him up." Seokmin rushed through his ending, not hearing his client's 'learn??' the phone as he hung up.  
-  
6 hours later and Soonyoung was late, only Chan and Seokmin hanging around the now empty daycare.   
"My dad's allllways late." Chan grumbled and squished his little cheek into his hand. "I don't think he has a watch."   
Saying a parent was busy never made a child feel better. He knew that. But a parent was never quite this late to pick someone up. He had cleaned the room entirely. Twice.  
"What does he do for a living?" He offered quietly, getting up to grab the folder of movies and handing it to the little boy so he could flick through it and pick one.  
"He does a special kind of dancing."  
Seokmin choked.   
"He-he-he He does what?" He wanted to make sure his ears had heard correctly, that his mind was in the right place when he was thinking of dancing.  
"I teach hip hop."   
Seokmin shrieked as Soonyoung's voice came from behind him, clutching his heart as the little one shouted 'dad' and ran to give him a hug.  
"Channie!" Soonyoung watched the daycare employee blush and nod in greeting, covering his mouth.  
"Sorry." Seokmin apologized, mind still off thinking about 'dancing'. "Usually the door makes a ringing noise and then I know someone's there and I'll go and check and be like 'hi I'm Seokmin!' And then they say who they are and I can figure out what to do and I can help with stuff and fix up my room or take care of their child - and - annnnd"   
Chan and his father were staring at him now, one confused and the other amused by his rambling, trying not to giggle.  
"Anyways! You wanted to talk with me about what happened earlier."  
"Yes!" Soonyoung set Chan down, pointing at the TV. "Go watch your favorite okay?"   
"MERIDY-AH!"  
"Merida...Channie, her name is Merida."  
"THAT ONE!"   
Seokmin laughed quietly and set the movie on for him, turning back to the 'specially dancing' father.  
"So...about that woman."  
"She's only allowed to see him if I'm here. And if she's coming in and trying to pick him up then she might not be able to see him at all. Nobody else is allowed to pick up my kid but about 3 guys. Chan calls them 'coups' 'jun' and 'hao'." Soonyoung unlocked his phone quickly, swiping through selfies of himself and Chan to a picture of two men, both brown haired, both smiling awkwardly at the camera, sat together for what seemed like a meal. "That's Jun, and that's 'hao' His name is Minghao."  
Seokmin nodded and tried to memorize their faces, Soonyoung going back to swiping and finding a picture of him and another, smaller black haired man, both absolutely covered in glitter (???) and wearing...very....little, purple lighting behind them as they seemed to be laughing. Soonyoung swiped again quickly to another picture of him.  
"and this is Coups. He'll call himself Seungcheol though, that's his real name."   
The two looked away and felt a slow heat rise on his cheeks, making Seokmin clear his throat.  
"Okay. Only those three then and you." He looked at him seriously. "No women?"   
"There isn't a huge draw for them with my friends..." Soonyoung cheeks were red, nervous laughter escaping him as he rubbed the back of his neck. Seokmin found himself laughing too,   
"Is 'Coups' Chan's other dad?" He asked softly, thinking back to the picture. They looked close. Maybe closer then friends? He felt a twist in his stomach at the thought. Even worse was the feeling of relief when Soonyoung had shook his head no. He was actually laughing at the idea, and Seokmin blushed at how awkwardly he had phrased the question.  
"Sorry. I'm just nosy today." He excused himself, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I'm Chan's only parent." Soonyoung clarified, his smile dropping halfway and his face cementing into that expression.  
Seokmin swallowed the knee-jerk apology he wanted to give. Usually it was like that for a reason, and he didn't want to give what seemed like fake sympathy. "Well, I'm sure you're a great dad."   
Chan, who had turned at the sound of his name, broke into a grin, looking up at his father in admiration. "The best!" He considered the sentence as Soonyoung seemed to swell with pride. "Unless he gives me veggies!"  
"You have to eat them and be tall and strong and all that good stuff!"  
Chan gave his father a dirty look and pouted, turning back to the TV playing Merida. "YOU need to be tall." The five year old mumbled, pursing his lips as the red haired princess shot her arrows.  
"Savage." Soonyoung rolled his eyes And gave Seokmin the typical 'see-what-i-have-to-live-with-?' Look as he sat down next to his son.  
"Come on. We can see it at home. Mr. Lee needs to go home too."  
"Seokmin says he doesn't have anything to do anymore though." The five year old spoke honestly. "He says all he can do for fun is sing because he's broke."  
It seemed Seokmins embarrassment would never end via these two.....and he'd only known them a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually gives a little bit of preview to how the next few chapters will go so I hope nothings rally obvious haha tell me what you think!


End file.
